Querido diario
by takenouchi-amu
Summary: Han pasado 4 años desde el final de digimon 02 y kari está ya en 2º de secundaria. Todos los dias, pone en su diario lo que vive.¿Que secretos guardará ese diario? Descúbrelo. TKxKARI, TAIxSORA, KENxYOLEI, MIMIxMATT


_**Holaa aqui dejo el primer capitulo de mi fic espero que os guste**_

_

* * *

_

_**07-febrero-2010**_

Hola!!

Me llamo Hikari Yagami, aunque todo el mundo me llama Kari. Tengo 13 años, casi 14, y voy en 2º de secundaria. No soy muy alta y tengo el pelo castaño y ojos castaño-rojizos. Todos me dicen que soy una chica amable y dispuesta siempre a ayudar a los demás. Quizás por eso me fue concedido el emblema de la luz. Esa historia es muy larga de contar pero para abreviar diré que mi hermano Tai, Sora, T.K., yo y otros 8 niños, somos los niños elegidos que salvaron el mundo digital. La primera vez fue hace 7 años, en verano de 2003. Mi hermano Tai, Sora, Mimi, Matt, Joe, Izzi y T.K. se habían ido de campamento de verano y aunque yo iba a ir, me puse enferma y no fui. Ese día, ellos llegaron al mundo digital y conocieron a sus compañeros digimon; Tai, a Agumon; Sora, a Piyomon; Matt, a Gabumon; Mimi, a Palmon; Joe, a Gomamon; Izzi, a Tentomon; y T.K., a Patamon. Vivieron muchas aventuras, buscando la forma de regresar, y lo consiguieron. Cuando regresaron, buscaban al 8º niño elegido, al que un digimon malvado quería matar. Ese 8º niño, resulté ser yo, y Gatomon mi compañera. Cuando me llevaron al mundo digital con ellos, ya teníamos todos los emblemas. Tai, tiene el del valor; Sora, el del afecto; Matt, el de la amistad; Mimi, el de la inocencia; Joe, el de la lealtad; Izzi, el del conocimiento; T.K., el de la esperanza; y yo, el de la luz. Gracias a nuestros emblemas, pudimos vencer a Apocalymon y salvamos el mundo digital, aunque tuvimos que despedirnos de nuestros digimon. Tres años después, la puerta digital se abrió otra vez, pero no en Hikarioka, sino en Odaiba, en uno de los ordenadores de mi colegio. Tai, T.K. y yo, fuimos de nuevo al mundo digital, y allí encontramos un huevo con el emblema del valor dibujado. Cuando mi hermano lo tocó, tres luces salieron del huevo. Eran losD-3 (dispositivos digitales) de Davis, Yolei y Cody, los nuevos niños elegidos. Davis tiene como compañero a Veemon, y heredó el valor y la amistad; Yolei tiene a Hawkmon, y heredó el afecto y la inocencia; y Cody tiene a Armadillomon, y heredó el conocimiento y la lealtad. Tuvimos que luchar contra Ken Ichijouji, que tenía una semilla oscura en su cuerpo y por eso era malo. Durante esa aventura, mi dispositivo y el de T.K. se convirtieron en D-3 como los de Yolei, Davis, Cody y Ken, el cual se unió a nosotros cuando, a causa de la muerte de su Wormon, su semilla oscura dejó de crecer. Tras un montón de aventuras más, ADN digievoluciones y más, la puerta se cerró y nos separamos de nuestros digimon otra vez. Ahora, la puerta se a abierto de nuevo y nuestros digimon están aquí con nosotros, pero en el nivel infantil, incluída Gatomon, que nunca había vuelto a ese nivel. Por eso, decidimos reunirnos todos hoy a las 6, para ir a mundo digital y ver cual es el problema. Bueno, dejando a un lado los problemas del mundo digital, soy muy feliz. Mi felicidad se remonta 7 años atrás, cuando empecé 2º de primaria. Iba en la misma clase que T.K., y un día nos quedamos en clase durante el ábamos solos, y el me pidió que fuese su novia. Le dije que si, y me besó. Al día siguiente, T.K. llegó a clase muy triste y me dijo que le había contado a su madre que tenía novia y que la había besado, y ella lo obligaba a olvidarse de esa chica. Estoy segura de que si la madre de T.K. hubiera sabido que la novia de T.K. era yo, ahora llevaríamos 7 años de novios, pero como no fue así, fuimos sólo amigos. Yo me enamoré cada vez más de el y ayer, me dijo que seguía muy enamorado de mi y me besó. Cuando Tai llegó de su cita con Sora, y vió a T.K. en casa, lo invitó a quedarse a dormir, y el aceptó.Preparé la cena para los tres y comimos tranquilamente. Luego le preparé la cama de la habitación de mis padres a Tai, ya que le dejó su cama a T.K. Si mamá y papá estuviesen vivos, Tai habría dormido en el sofá. T.K. durmió en mi cuarto conmigo, pero no pasó nada. ¡No seáis malpensados! Por la mañana, Tai durmió hasta las dos y media, pero T.K. y yo sólo dormimos hasta las nueve y media. Desayunamos y nos pusimos a estudiar. A la 1 comimos y a las dos y media, se fue. Cuando nos despedimos, T.K. me iba a besar, pero Tai nos interrumpió. Por la tarde, Tai y yo vimos una película, y a las 6, llegaron todos. Como nuestros padres murieron, nuestra casa se ha convertido en una especie de ''cuartel general'', donde nos reunimos para ir al mundo digital. Nos fuimos, y allí nuestros digimon volvieron al nivel básico. No había nada extraño hasta que vimos aquello. Ante nosotros estaban apareciendo todos nuestros viejos enemigos. Devimon, Etemon, Myotismon, Venom-myotismon, Puppetmon, Machinedramon, Metalseadramon, Piedmon, Apocalymon, Mummymon, Arukenimon y Malomyotismon. Todos estaban allí, eso es lo que falla en el mundo digital. Tuvimos que volver, antes de que nos vieran, porque si no, habríamos acabado mal. Ahora me voy a dormir. Ya es muy tarde y mañana tengo clase.

Hikari


End file.
